


Re:Connect.

by MadameNoir



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:11:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameNoir/pseuds/MadameNoir
Summary: [REED900 / GavinxRK900 centric]Tras los acontecimientos de la Revolución Pacifista, Gavin Reed decide permanecer en Detroit y retomar su trabajo como detective en el área de narcóticos del DPD. Sus investigaciones lo llevarán hasta el bar The Venue, cuyo dueño es sospechoso de estar metido en el tráfico de Hielo Rojo.Además de eso, The Venue guarda otros secretos en los que Gavin estará involucrado y tendrá que afrontar las consecuencias,especialmente la de conocer a un androide PL600 de ojos azules llamado Richard.





	1. 'The Venue'

 

 

_Detroit. 18 Abril, 2039._

 

Los barrios marginales situados en el extrarradio de la ciudad de Detroit parecía un basurero donde arrojar lo que en el área metropolitana caía en desuso. Su trazado recordaba más bien al sistema circulatorio de un animal: calles poco iluminadas que se bifurcaban en otras más estrechas a medida que se alejaban del gran centro cívico, serpenteando desorganizadamente desde Livernois Avenue hasta  Delray, y quedando finalmente de puntillas mirando hacia el borde del río, espeso y opaco bajo su costra de inmundicia. Los sin techo, tanto humanos como androides, se acumulaban en callejones y recovecos como residuos. Matar era fácil en Detroit, sólo era necesario descargar tu ira contra alguien, quitar el seguro a la pistola y disparar sin escrúpulos. 

A pesar del alto grado de criminalidad que había en el barrio de Delray, situado al sur de Detroit, la noche se describía tranquila, sin incidentes. El cielo comenzaba a aclarar, pintándose de un azul oscuro profundo. La llovizna que fue cayendo durante la noche había disipado la eterna nube de contaminación que escondía a la ciudad de Detroit y que no tardaría en anunciarse junto con el amanecer, y la luna yacía borrosa como un espejismo reflejando su exigua luz en los contornos de acero del puente Ambassador, el cual servía como frontera entre Norteamérica y Canadá.

Gavin Reed dejó de mirar la silueta oscura y siniestra del puente y elaboró un largo y ruidoso bostezo. Había pasado toda la noche metido en su coche a un par de metros de un bar que, según sus investigaciones, estaba sirviendo como tapadera para la venta de  _Hielo Rojo_. Esta droga era ilegal y su fórmula molecular era semejante a la cocaína, pero contenía un aditivo de más. Aparte de la acetona, el litio, el tolueno y el ácido clorhídrico, este estimulante sintético contenía  _Thirium_ , una sustancia química que hacía posible el funcionamiento de los biocomponentes de los androides, también conocida como  _Sangre Azul_. El Thirium se procesaba y, al mezclarse con la cocaína, se cristalizaba como la metanfetamina y adquiría una tonalidad rojiza semejante al óxido. Su principal atractivo radicaba en que su efecto se prolongaba a mayor plazo que la cocaína común. 

Como detective dentro de la especialidad de narcóticos del Departamento Policial de Detroit, este era una de las labores más tediosas por las que tenía que pasar Gavin. Si había algo que detestaba de su trabajo era esas largas horas nocturnas de vigilancia.

Bostezó de nuevo y se recostó mejor en su asiento, tamborileando sus dedos contra el volante.

Gavin quedó mirando el local por unos segundos, en silencio. Desde hacía rato no había visto nadie entrar al bar; sin embargo, seguía abierto y daba la impresión de que había bastante gente dentro por el ruido amortiguado que salía del edificio. No tenía pinta de que ese local fuese un  _after_ , pero al parecer el dueño no tenía intención de cerrar las puertas. 

Las luces de neón de la calle aún iluminaban la entrada de varios establecimientos nocturnos, entre ellos las del bar. Estas resplandecían y contrastaban con el panorama habitualmente gris de la ciudad:

« _The Venue_ ».

Gavin leyó con indiferencia las siglas que conformaban el nombre del sitio en el enorme panorámico que se encendía intermitentemente en tonos rojos y violetas.

De pronto, la transmisión de la radio policial parpadeó. La pantalla anexa se encendió y Gavin aceptó la llamada presionando en ella. Se escuchó la voz de una mujer saludarlo desde el otro lado.

Ella era Tina Chen. Una oficial de policía que también participaba en sus horas extras en casos  del área de narcóticos para ascender a detective. A Gavin le caía bien Tina porque ambos tenían una dinámica de trabajo semejante y venían de abajo sin que nadie jamás les regalara lo que obtenían, criados en el seno de una familia suburbial conflictiva. Habían luchado con uñas y dientes por hacerse con un puesto en el DPD.

Además, tanto Tina como Gavin no eran partidarios de los androides.

Las expectativas resultantes de la Revolución pacifista androide fueron positivas, aunque no a ojos de una importante minoría humana, Gavin y Tina incluidos. 

Detroit se había convertido en la primera ciudad androide, cuya tasa de población humana no superaba siquiera el 40% por ciento del escalofriante porcentaje total, mientras que el otro 60% era androide. En consecuencia, el desempleo en la población humana había aumentado desorbitadamente desde la Revolución, y este hecho se estaba extendiendo en el resto de ciudades en las que también se estaban promoviendo los derechos para los androides.

Esta consideración hizo que su boca se torciera en una mueca de amargura. Muchos administrativos, oficiales y otros trabajadores humanos que antes de la revolución trabajaban para el DPD se habían largado de Detroit para no regresar. Ahora Gavin tenía que lidiar todo los días con esos pinchazos sabelotodo insufribles.

¿Cuándo perdería su empleo siendo sustituido por un androide? ¿Cómo cojones se ganaría la vida después?

Lo que Gavin sí tenía claro era que no iba a marcharse por culpa de esas tostadoras desviadas. Había crecido en esta ciudad; todos sus recuerdos estaban anclados allí. Irse de Detroit también representaba dejar su trabajo como detective y aceptar su derrota en su batalla personal contra los androides.

Si existían rasgos en él rasgos lo suficientemente definidos que determinasen su personalidad, esos eran la tozudez y el orgullo. Ya bien podría venir el mismísimo líder de Jericho, ese androide Mahatma Ghandi contemporáneo, y sacarlo a rastras de Detroit porque Gavin Reed no iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

―Ey, cabezón, ¿me escuchas? ¿Estás ahí?

―Sí, te escucho. ¿Desde cuándo has decidido llamarme cabezón?

Escuchó una risa sincera desde el otro lado de la línea.

―Tenía otros apodos pensados, pero ese fue mi favorito. ¿Quieres saber todos los que tenía pensados para ti?

Gavin sonrió.

―Parece que has olvidado que soy bueno en eso. A ver si piensas que el apodo de  _Robocop_  que les he puesto a Anderson y a su iPod andante salió de la nada. ¿Quieres arriesgarte a que te ponga uno también? 

 

― _Uuuy_ , ¡qué miedo! Creo que me mearé encima si sigues amenazándome.

Escuchó otro divertido carcajeo como respuesta por parte de la chica.

―A ver, ¿qué coño quieres, Tina?

―He aprovechado el turno de noche para revisar informes sobre la venta de Hielo Rojo en el último año, que precisamente el teniente Anderson y el detective Connor me han sugerido consultar para nuestra investigación. ―Tina elaboró una pausa premeditada. Tal vez, lo hacía para fastidiarlo, que era lo más probable―. Al parecer, el dueño de ese bar fue antes de la Revolución el director de una empresa pequeña de reparación de androides. En esta se compraban repuestos de segunda mano a Cyberlife y luego eran vendidos a precios más asequibles a personas con menos recursos para mantener a sus androides. Y una cosa más: he comprobado que esta empresa reparaba los androides del Eden Club hasta que lo cerraron. Y donde hay conexiones con la prostitución androide...

―...hay Hielo Rojo de por medio. ―Terminó la frase Gavin―. ¿Y qué ocurrió con la empresa?

― Pues, al igual que el Eden Club, cerró durante el mes de diciembre, cuando las leyes proandroide comenzaron a ser aprobadas. 

―Así que ―añadió Gavin―, siguiendo el patrón de perfiles de sospechosos semejantes, no es de extrañar que el dueño de  _The Venue_ ahora esté implicado en el tráfico de Hielo Rojo.

―Así es. Gavin, he enviado toda la información que pude recoger a tu tablet. Tal vez te pueda servir de algo.

―Gracias, ahora le echaré un vistazo. Te debo un café.

Gavin pudo imaginar la sonrisa divertida que tenía Tina en ese instante al otro lado de la línea.

―¿Solo un café? Me debes una cena o un turno de noche.

―Cómo te gusta aprovecharte de mí, ¿eh?

―Por supuesto. Oye, ¿piensas entrar en ese bar? ―se adelantó a preguntar Tina antes de terminar la conversación.

―Tal vez. No hay mucho movimiento fuera. No he visto ni un puto camello merodeando en torno al bar. Y, por inercia, si no está la droga vendiéndose fuera, es que la están vendiendo dentro.

―Ten cuidado, cabezón. ―Escuchó a Tina decirle desde el comunicador tras exhalar un suspiro―. Avísanos si necesitas respaldo en cualquier momento. Hay dos patrullas más circulando cerca de Delray.

Tras despedirse de Tina, Gavin sacó su tablet del compartimento guardado en el compartimento bajo la guantera y abrió el enlace que lo llevó a la base de datos del DPD.

 

QUINE, George.

Fecha de nacimiento: 19/11/1981 (57 años).

Altura: 1,88 cm – Peso: 105 kg.

Propietario del bar 'The Venue' // Ex propietario de la empresa 'Nox'.

Antecedentes penales: No se observan.

 

Releyó el nombre del aludido y frunció el ceño mientras se mordía una esquina del labio inferior con los dientes incisivos. Luego amplió la información que había recibido de Tina y los resultados no fueron muy halagüeños.

La empresa Nox de George Quine, tal y como le había confirmado su compañera, fue un concesionario especializado en la reventa de piezas, biocomponentes, Thirium y software básico para androides. Además, Nox contaba con un taller de reparación. Sus precios eran más bajos que los servicios ofrecidos por Cyberlife (y de menor calidad, obviamente). Fue una empresa que en ese momento se amoldaba a la demanda de las clases medias y bajas, las cuales les costaba adquirir y mantener un androide en época anterior a la Revolución.

Gavin centró después su interés en buscar entre los informes si Nox tenía demandas de consumo o ilegalidades destacables. Según los datos ofrecidos por la base de datos, Nox no guardaba ningún secreto que sembrara algún tipo de desconfianza. Salvo por el hecho que reparaba  _sexdroids;_ noobstante, antes de la Revolución hacer este era algo que estaba dentro de márgenes legales.  Por lo que el historial de la empresa Nox no era especialmente destacable en sentido negativo.  Era una empresa normal y corriente, que suplía la demanda. 

Después de la Revolución, todas las empresas dedicadas al mismo sector que Nox fueron cerradas por la ley proandroide. Únicamente Cyberlife, ahora regida por los propios androides, podía fabricar y vender repuestos (tanto nuevos como de segunda mano) y servir como taller de reparación a favor de los de su especie.

A pesar de todo, Gavin no halló ningún dato que relacionara Nox con el Hielo Rojo. Y eso le tocaba a él descubrir.

Soltó un resoplido e inconscientemente hizo un gesto llevándose las manos hacia su pecho, como si se señalara, y encogió los hombros para luego envolver el pulgar de su mano derecha en la palma de la izquierda, cerrándola después con el puño y luego soltándola con desdén:

«Estoy cansado de esta mierda.»

Se restregó la cara con las manos en tanto que se revolvió después el pelo, que quedó desordenado con varios mechones castaños colgando torpemente sobre la frente. Sus penetrantes ojos grises siguieron observando atentamente la fachada del bar. La difusa luz del amanecer desdibujaba la marca de la cicatriz: una línea que se extendía por el puente de la nariz y terminaba en la parte inferior de la mejilla izquierda.

Gavin no había pegado ojo durante toda la noche. No se sentía cansado, pero sí lo suficientemente exasperado. Tenía que actuar. Así que guardó la tablet y salió del coche. Tocaba hacer de policía de incógnito. 

Su chaqueta y cabellos se empaparon de humedad nada más hubo puesto un pie en la calzada; aún lloviznaba. Según se acercaba a la puerta de entrada de The Venue, dos hombres que llevaba cada uno un paraguas negro se acercaban apresurados aunque con discreción hasta allí, uno más grande y dominante que el otro. Avanzaban por una acera sorteando de vez en cuando los charcos de lluvia acumulados. Gavin se topó justamente con ellos una vez hubieron llegado a la puerta, amparándose de la lluvia bajo el toldo rojo oscuro de la entrada, y los vio cómo bajaban el paraguas y lo agitaban. 

Uno de ellos era un hombre que estaba probablemente en la treintena al igual que Gavin, aunque era mucho más robusto, alto y rapado al cero; el cráneo pelado decorado con un llamativo dragón chino estilo Old School en una de las sienes. Iba vestido con un suéter negro de poliéster, chaqueta de corte bajo y vaqueros oscuros y botas militares. Estéticamente hablando, el grandullón parecía un extra postfuturista sacado de  _Blade Runner_  o  _The Fifth Element_.

Los ojos grises de Gavin se dirigieron hacia el otro hombre y, en reacción, estos se abrieron en signo de sorpresa. En realidad, este no era un humano, sino un androide. Podía pasar desapercibido para cualquier persona, pero no para la experiencia policial de Gavin.

Este era un androide PL600, para ser exactos.

Gavin recordó que el modelo PL600 se puso de moda en el año 2034. Buena parte de Detroit llegó a tener a este chico bonito, de grandes y dulces ojos azules, viviendo en su casa como cuidador doméstico. Gavin había perdido la cuenta del impresionante número de casos de androides PL600 asesinados, maltratados y torturados hasta la desconexión.

Estos casos fueron registrados por el DPD años antes de la Revolución, que quedaron archivados como delitos menores contra bienes materiales y que  por aquel entonces tenía tanto valor  jurídico como romper el cristal de una ventana de la casa de un vecino. 

Otra cosa que conocía acerca del modelo PL600 tenía que ver con su inestabilidad ya que fue uno de los primeros modelos que dieron señales de  _desviación_ , probablemente debido a tener una relación más estrecha con los humanos ya que trabajaban en el entorno familiar y puramente doméstico.

Años antes de la Revolución, se contaron infinidad de casos de desviación en los PL600: de diez modelos, ocho de ellos se desviaban. La gente dejó de comprarlo y su valor en el mercado cayó en picado. Los propietarios de modelos PL600 más benevolentes, en lugar de tirarlos en un vertedero (cosa que hubiera hecho Gavin), los devolvían a Cyberlife para cambiarlos por otros de mayor y más fiable rendimiento, como el AP700 o el AX400. Curiosamente, estos fueron los siguientes modelos que no tardaron en seguir con el mismo patrón de desviación que su predecesor.

Ni qué decir que, una vez estos androides eran devueltos por sus propietarios, Cyberlife los desensamblaba hasta hacer de ellos cubitos metálicos reciclables como los coches tras pasar por la máquina de desguace.

A diferencia de su fornido acompañante humano, el PL600 no lucía ni alto ni musculoso. Vestía un cárdigan en tejido sudadera con mangas revestidas, capucha y cremallera diagonal. Al llevarla desabrochada, dejaba entrever una camisa roja con el logo de los Detroit Pistons. Vaqueros, unas Converse rojas y una bufanda del mismo color completaban su atuendo.

La impresión general que producía el PL600 era la de un ser frágil y encantador. Incluso, indefenso. Como si jamás pudiera hacer o decir algo malo. Cyberlife le había dado un físico acorde a su labor, por supuesto. Y su labor era poder entablar una rápida conexión emocional con los humanos y ganarse así su confianza. 

―¿Se encuentra bien? ―escuchó de pronto la suave voz del PL600, quien se había dirigido amablemente a Gavin.

Su mirada, reconfortante, se había estrechado creando una cálida sonrisa. El androide se había percatado del mutismo de Gavin, que había quedado paralizado justamente delante de la puerta de acceso al interior del bar. 

Gavin se inquietó. 

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien lo miraba así? 

Antes de llegar Gavin siquiera a responder, gruñir a la defensiva o trabajar profesionalmente evitando un contacto tan directo como para que sospechasen de él, el otro hombre lo apartó sin pronunciar una palabra y Gavin quedó a un lado. Seguidamente, el grandullón tiró del androide por un brazo para que lo siguiera, accediendo ambos al interior.

Esta situación despertó las alarmas en Gavin.

Ahora tenía motivos convincentes de que algo raro se estaba urdiendo ahí dentro. 

¿Acaso George Quine estaría aún involucrado en mantener su antigua empresa Nox de manera ilegal usando aquel bar de tapadera? Podría ser. Gavin barajó también la idea de que el PL600 iba al local porque  _quería_. Teniendo en cuanta la forma relajada y amigable con que actuaba el androide, no parecía estar siendo secuestrado en absoluto. Era como si el PL600 estuviera de acuerdo con ir a este bar. Entonces, ¿qué motivos habría para que el androide quisiera visitar un sitio antiandroide como aquel?

Gavin respiró hondo,contó hasta tres, estiró los hombros y entró en  _The Venue_  con la intención de no perder de vista al PL600.     

 

* * *

 

¡Buenas! Curiosamente, Gavin900 no es mi OTP de DBH. Es un ship que me gusta por la interesante dinámica que tiene. Sin embargo, desde hace unos meses me venía rondando por la cabeza una historia un tanto diferente sobre cómo podría aparecer el RK900 a la vida de Gavin sin tener que repetir la misma línea narrativa de este ship: RK900 aparece en el DPD y se convierte en el compañero de Gavin y, a raíz de esto, surge su relación de enemigos a lovers. 

En lugar de eso, en esta historia he querido dar una versión totalmente diferente, en donde he decidido volcarme además en otras facetas interesantes del juego que iré desglosando según avance con los capítulos. 

No va a ser un fic demasiado largo y aún lo estoy desarrollando, así que las actualizaciones serán algo lentas. Hace mucho tiempo que no escribo y me está costando lo suyo poder alcanzar la soltura que tenía antes. ¡Pido disculpas por adelantado, que conste! ;D

Comentarios constructivos, sugerencias y correcciones serán siempre bien recibidos.

¡Gracias por leer! <3

 


	2. Capítulo II. 'Richard.'

            

 

La clientela era de lo más variopinta e, incluso, marginal. Lo primero que intuyó Gavin fue que buena parte de estaba desempleada o incluida en los parámetros de exclusión social. Humanos que, sin poder meter un billete en el bolsillo, gastaban lo poco que tenían en evadirse con drogas y alcohol barato. Al menos, el aspecto desaliñado de Gavin no desentonaría del todo y pasaría desapercibido. Vestía una cazadora sencilla de cuero, una camiseta negra, botas y vaqueros gastados.

El color rojo oscuro de las paredes le pareció más propio de un club de alterne o de intercambio de parejas que de un local de música. La estancia estaba débilmente iluminada por plafones de luces cálidas adosadas al techo. Este efecto se acrecentaba al haber ventanas pequeñas y oscuras, de cristales emplomados. No se veía ni el menor detalle a través de ellas. Esto Gavin lo sabía bien porque había estado una eternidad espiando en su coche tratando de averiguar qué había dentro del bar a través de los cristales, perdiendo su tiempo en la calle.

Una neblina de calor acumulado se fundía entre la amalgama de cuerpos que se movían entre sombras como animales nocturnos. La música era ruidosa y repetitiva, en donde el estruendo del  _beat_  se convertía prácticamente en la melodía principal. 

Gavin pudo vislumbrar la barra del bar situada al fondo. Se acercó hasta allí tropezando con la gente que se interponía a su paso y una vez allí pidió una cerveza. Echó un vistazo alrededor en busca de algún reflejo dorado del cabello del PL600. La oscuridad no le ayudó, pero Gavin estaba seguro de que tenía que estar por alguna parte.

No lo encontró. 

¿Dónde diablos se había metido?

No se le ocurrió otra cosa mejor que hacer sino esperar y seguir vigilando el panorama. Así que pagó la consumición y se retiró hacia la otra esquina de la barra, llevándose la cerveza con él y acomodándose en un taburete. 

Este lugar se encontraba más tranquilo y en donde podía observar furtivamente a la clientela.

Lo primero que hizo Gavin fue buscar algún indicio de presencia androide. Por supuesto, no fue capaz de descubrir a ninguna más. Desconocía todo el amplio abanico de modelos creados por Cyberlife, pero sí que sabía identificar los modelos más famosos. No pudo discernir androides a primera vista. 

The Venue tenía toda la pinta de ser un bar antiandroide porque solo había humanos en él. Parecía ser el típico local de los tantos que proliferaron tras la Revolución.

Una corazonada se apresuró en Gavin: ¿por qué iría un androide a un bar antiandroide? Se repitió mentalmente que el PL600 no parecía estar siendo secuestrado ni mucho menos. No demostraba signos de pánico sino todo lo contrario; estaba actuando sereno y de manera agradable, como cualquier otra persona que va a un bar a pasar el rato. 

Y, lo que era peor, el PL600 parecía demasiado humano. Gavin no tenía dudas de que ese androide era un desviado. Esta idea se fundamentaba en el hecho de que el androide carecía del famoso LED que debía decorar su sien derecha.

Tomó un escueto trago de cerveza y comenzó a morderse las uñas llevado por la incertidumbre y el cansancio. Dio otro repaso visual a su alrededor. 

Buscó esta vez al grandullón que había acompañado al PL600 y, para su sorpresa, lo encontró a un par de metros más allá, hablando en la barra con otro hombre que Gavin reconoció al instante: este no era otro sino el gerente de The Venue.

George Quine.

Gavin agradeció a los cielos que se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca de ellos como para escuchar la conversación sin que pareciera demasiado evidente.

El grandullón se quitó la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba encima y la aparcó a un lado, sobre la barra, dejando visible sus brazos. Gavin se percató entonces que el brazo izquierdo de este era protésico, hecho en polímero blanco, el mismo material con el que se fabricaba la estructura anatómica de los androides. A diferencia de estos, los humanos con prótesis biónicas eran incapaces de producir piel sintética mediante la nanotecnología, así que se mantenían en ese blanco inmaculado e impoluto.

Era habitual que aquellos humanos que, por determinada causa habían perdido un miembro, pudieran usar protésicos de androides sin problema. Esta era otra buena inversión que había hecho Cyberlife antes de la Revolución y por la cual ganó considerables sumas de dinero. Los androides que ahora llevaban la dirección de la gran empresa creada por Elijah Kamski seguían fabricando prótesis tanto para los humanos como para los de su especie.

El grandullón parecía estresado, a lo que George Quine respondió observándolo llegar en silencio y sin saludar. Su mirada era neutral e indiferente. Como quien ve una mosca o un coche pasar por delante de sus ojos y darle exactamente igual.

―Te noto inquieto, Mike. ―Comentó George Quine al cabo de unos segundos. Al parecer, el grandullón se llamaba así. Gavin tuvo que afinar el oído y acercarse un poco más a ellos sin llamar demasiado la atención.

―No es que esté desahogándome, pero es como si cada vez me costase más hacer este trabajo, George. Ya sabes, todo esto requiere de demasiados esfuerzos.

―¿Has podido contactar de nuevo con los rusos?

Mike asintió con la cabeza. Entretanto, un camarero les sirvió otra ronda de whiskey.

―Mira que te gusta ir al grano, George. ―Mike tomó un trago y se limpió el whiskey sobrante de sus labios con el dorso de la mano biónica―. Sí, lo hice. Les llamé esta tarde y ellos me dijeron que no piensan pagar el precio acordado por algo que no funciona. Además, es imposible conseguir piezas que sean compatibles a las faltantes. Necesito más dinero para continuar probando con otras y rezar a que algún día esa puta cosa funcione.

―Llámalos de nuevo e insísteles en que en un par de semanas estará en buenas condiciones. Diles que hay más compradores interesados. Invéntate cualquier historia, me da igual la que sea ―exigió George Quine sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción. Su comportamiento se mantenía frío e impasible―. No podemos perder esa venta por nada del mundo, ¿entendido?

―De acuerdo, pero no te prometo nada, George.

―Pues vas a tener que conseguirlo por el medio que sea.

George Quine metió una mano dentro de su chaqueta y sacó dos fajos considerables de billetes con la cara de Benjamin Franklin impresos en ellos. Los dejó caer de un plomazo sobre la superficie de la barra. Mike los recogió al instante, guardándolos en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta con una sonrisa ladina dibujada en el rostro. Sus dientes eran una combinación de fundas de oro barato y caries marrones.

Los hombres se despidieron con un apretón de manos, siendo Quine quien se levantó de la butaca para abandonar la barra, con el whiskey a medio beber, y salir del local acompañado de una chica atractiva que se aproximó a él una vez hubo terminado la conversación. 

Gavin tenía ahora la gran certeza de que  _The Venue_  era la tapadera de alguna ilegalidad que todavía desconocía, pero que ya podía intuir. 

¿Acaso George Quine estaba traficando con androides? Y lo más sospechoso: en todo este fregado había de por medio unos supuestos compradores rusos.

Ya desde antes de la Revolución estaba totalmente prohibido vender androides creados por Cyberlife a Rusia. Dicha prohibición venía por la inestable relación que mantenían Rusia y Estados Unidos, especialmente cuando ambas potencias competían por hacerse con los territorios del Ártico y así explotar sus recursos, sobre todo, los petrolíferos. 

Entre ambos países había renacido además esa ambiciosa competencia semejante a tiempos de la Guerra Fría. En esta ocasión, en lugar de competir por ser el país percusor más poderoso en la carrera espacial, Rusia y Estados Unidos buscaban hacerse con la tecnología androide más puntera e innovadora.

Años antes de que Elijah Kamski pasara por primera vez el Prueba de Turing con su RT600 ' _Chloe'_  en el año 2022, primer modelo androide que funcionaba con thirium y biocomponentes, Rusia ya había creado sus primeros androides, que parecían más bien máquinas robotizadas carentes de forma humana. Estas eran torpes, mecanizadas y desfasadas en comparación con la hermosa y humanizada Chloe de Kamski.

Dos años más tarde, el thirium se popularizó con la llegada masiva de los primeros modelos androides de Cyberlife al mercado. Rusia intentó crear una fórmula semejante al thirirum con la que crear sus propios androides e imitar aquellos producidos por Cyberlife. Rusia lo consiguió y fabricó androides copiados a los modelos de Cyberlife; sin embargo, no los vendía para el público en general, sino que los usaban exclusivamente para unirlos a sus fuerzas armadas, paramilitares y de infiltración. 

Y, del mismo modo que Rusia, China también se enfocó en la creación de sus propias imitaciones de androides. China también cooperó con Rusia para desarrollar otro tpo de maquinaria y ordenadores de última generación que compitiesen con los de Estados Unidos, ya sea para hacerse de manera definitiva con el Ártico y arrancar nuevamente con su lucha por el monopolio de la exploración espacial.

Sin embargo, el thirium y los biocomponentes de los androides rusos o chinos no llegaban a alcanzar la perfección de la ingeniería cuasi artística creada por Kamski; por lo que estos androides eran proclives a salir defectuosos al contar con una respuesta motora más rudimentaria. 

Rusia optó finalmente por la opción más fácil: si no podía crear androides perfectos como los de Cyberlife, los conseguiría mediante el contrabando ilegal.

Sin embargo, lo que Rusia no esperaba era que terminaría comprando ilegalmente androides que también se verían afectados por el Ra9. Grupos revolucionarios de androides divergentes rusos surgieron como la espuma tras la Revolución en Detroit.

El presidente ruso, Artem Ivanoff, no se dejó conmover por estos grupos revolucionarios y, a diferencia del gobierno norteamericano, se mantuvo firme con la caza y desmantelamiento de androides desviados. 

Uno de los principales intereses del líder de Jericho era radicar las matanzas y responder a favor de la liberación pacífica de estos grupos de divergentes rusos oprimidos y perseguidos por el gobierno de Ivanoff. 

Parecía que aún había un largo camino por recorrer a fin de que los androides alcanzaran equiparar sus derechos con los de los humanos en todas las partes del mundo.

En Detroit, incluso si los disturbios antiandroides eran cada vez menores y menos violentos, seguía siendo peligroso caminar libremente si no eras una entidad orgánica, simplemente porque no todo el mundo estaba de acuerdo con subirse al barco de amor y paz dirigido por el líder de Jericho.

Francamente, a Gavin todo eso se la sudaba.Toda la mierda política que estuviera relacionada con desviados, da igual de donde puñetas fueran, le daba igual. Estaba en The Venue para buscar pruebas sobre el tráfico de hielo rojo, no de androides. Si podía hacerse con un puñado de pruebas más fehacientes y estas estaban relacionadas con androides, él no tardaría en entregar el caso a  _RoboCop_ , quienes eran los que estaban al cargo de la nueva área de Protección Androide con la que contaba el DPD.

Para su sorpresa, cuando volvió a enfocar su atención discretamente hacia Mike, este la había conectado con la suya, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. 

 Este hecho hizo que Gavin maldijera por dentro y se le paralizara la sangre en las venas. Iba a ser complicado saber hasta qué punto aquel hombre se había percatado de que lo había estado escuchando charlar con George Quine.

Mike tomó la bebida y se acercó a él para después sentarse en la butaca de al lado. Dejó el whiskey en la barra y volvió a fijar la vista en Gavin.

―¿Tienes ya una idea de cuánto quieres por él? ―le preguntó desafiante, con la barbilla levantada.

Como no tenía idea de lo que aquel tipo se estaba refiriendo, Gavin se limitó a encogerse de hombros en un intento de parecer desinteresado.

Mike no parecía tener prisa por responder. Sin apartar la vista de Gavin, asintió con un estirar de labios que, más que una sonrisa, se antojaba a una mueca burlona.

―Vi que tenías mucho interés en el androide que vino conmigo. ―Mike se llevó el vaso de whiskey a la copa lentamente, tomando un escueto sorbo. Gavin observó con cara de perplejidad el brazo biónico de polímero de este. Podía ver los leves surcos grabados en el plástico por los que asomaba ese característico tono azul del thirium―. Por cierto, me llamo Mike.

Gavin estrechó la mano con el hombre. Agradeció que usara su mano humana y no la prótesis androide.

―Yo Fred ―mintió Gavin. ¿En serio? ¿Fred? ¿No podría haberse inventado un nombre mejor que ese? De todos los que había donde escoger, fue al más patético que se le pasó por la cabeza.

―¿Es la primera vez que vienes por aquí, Fred?

―Sí ―respondió Gavin después de haber asentido con la cabeza. Apoyó los codos en la barra para adoptar una postura relajada―. Un amigo me habló del local y que era lo suficientemente discreto. Sin embargo, él no me dijo nada sobre que The Venue era un bar antiandroide.

Gavin volvió y levantó le cabeza, apuntándola hacia un cartel que prohibía la entrada a androides colocado tras la barra.

Gavin era el tipo de gente que parecía ser demasiado frívola como para hablar alguna vez en serio, pero que se daba a notar con su sola presencia. Daba la impresión de ser como esas personas salidas de una cárcel, siempre en estado de alerta y evitando el contacto con los demás. Gavin también era un observador nato, meticuloso, y no solía interesarse comúnmente en alguien, y menos en un androide. Al parecer, aquel tipo había asumido que era un cliente en busca de sexo. No le quedaba más remedio que tirar de ese hilo si no quería ser descubierto.

Carraspeó la voz y se rascó su escasa barba de tres días con una mano como queriendo aparentar timidez (cosa de la que él carecía infinitamente).

Mike carcajeó y se acercó para hablarle a un tono de voz más bajo:

―Sí, lo es. Pero aquí también se ofrecen otros servicios. Todo con total discreción, por supuesto. Imagino que sabes de lo que me refiero, ¿no?

Gavin asintió. Mike continuó hablando.

―La gente no pierde sus hábitos de un día para otro, Fred. Y, en ese sentido, no se puede comparar el servicio sexual de un androide con el de un humano. Incluso aquellos que odian y desprecian a los androides no dejarán de usarlos de la noche a la mañana. Para ellos siguen siendo unas putas máquinas que solo sirven para cumplir nuestras órdenes.

―Entiendo. Desde que el Eden Club cerró, sus clientes buscan adónde ir.

―¿Solías ir al Eden Club? ―preguntó Mike.

―Sí, aunque no era cliente habitual.

―Sí, claro  ―dijo Mike con ironía, como si no lo creyera―. ¿Entonces qué, Fred? ¿Estás interesado en mi androide? Tengo otros, pero están en otro local, que es mío. De vez en cuando me paso por aquí con un androide para mostrar la mercancía. En donde más interesados consigo es en este tipo de bares. Curioso, ¿cierto? Los que más detestan a los androides son normalmente los que más hacían uso de ellos.

Gavin evitó ponerse ansioso al avanzar con su investigación. Tenía que aparentar inseguro si quería obtener alguna prueba. ¿Qué podía salirle mal si en el fondo era un capullo inadaptado y asocial que valía para emular dicho papel?

―Yo..., bueno, sí. Estoy interesado en ese androide.

La voz de Gavin se fue apagando cuando el PL600 apareció de entre la multitud y se acercó hasta ellos colocándose a una distancia respetuosa. Aunque el androide viniera sonriendo hacia ellos, Gavin notó en su mirada un halo de frialdad, como si un velo de tul invisible cubriera sus ojos y no les permitiera brillar con libertad.

Luego, el hermoso PL600 se aproximó a Mike y le dijo algo al oído. En respuesta, Mike asintió y tiró del androide del brazo aunque sin ejercer ningún esfuerzo violento. No dejó de ser un gesto autoritario y exigente al que el androide tuvo que obedecer.

―Vamos, saluda a mi amigo ―pidió Mike al PL600, acercándolo hasta colocarlo frente a Gavin para que le echara un vistazo.

El androide llevó sus impresionantes ojos azules hacia Gavin y lo observó en silencio. Sonrió levemente, con educación, tal y como había hecho cuando ambos se cruzaron por primera vez fuera. Luego alzó el brazo y estiró la mano hacia él.

―Hola, mi nombre es Richard.

Gavin vaciló antes de estrecharle la mano al androide mientras era observado con diversión por el otro hombre. 

¿En serio tenía que tomar de la mano a un puto androide?

Cuando aceptó el gesto, a Gavin le sorprendió profundamente el tacto del PL600. Nunca había tocado de esta forma a un androide en su vida, a no ser que sea para golpearlo.

El tacto era tibio y suave. 

Jodidamente...  _humano_.

Gavin no halló diferencias entre tocar un humano y un maldito androide y dicho descubrimiento le sorprendió, le molestó y lo llenó de ira, pero ante las circunstancias en la que se encontraba, optó por no demostrarlo y dejarlo hervir lentamente en su fuero interno.

―El mío es Fred.

―Encantado ―contestó Richard con otra sonrisa escueta, de cortesía, y bajó la mirada en tanto que apartaba su mano y se alejaba un poco para dejar un espacio entre ellos y Mike.

Gavin se fijó en el aspecto del androide en busca de algún indicio de violencia. Evidentemente, no tenía ninguno.

Richard era delgado, de complexión ágil y formas suaves. Tenía un flequillo un tanto desordenado que tapaba gran parte de su frente, dándole una imagen jovial y fresca, perfecta y eterna. Otro dato curioso que descubrió en Richard era que del borde de su camisa holgada asomaba un tatuaje dibujado en un lado del cuello y que parecía ser bastante grande.

Si Gavin se fijaba un poco, podía deducir que aquel no era como los demás PL600 de fábrica, tan risueños y encantadores como un puto príncipe sacado de una película de Disney. Había una fuerza increíble contenida en sus llamativos ojos azules, algo que ya había visto en la de la tostadora del teniente Anderson, cuando Gavin golpeó a Connor en el estómago por no servirle café el día que lo conoció o cuando el propio Connor le propinó una paliza en la sala de pruebas.

A pesar de su frialdad calculada, Richard no podía ocultar completamente ese destello que imitaba a la vida, casi como una provocación, una osadía que clamaba consciencia y libertad. Algo que, obviamente, era habitual en la mirada de un divergente.

Gavin estaba seguro de que, si fuera por el PL600, este le hubiera estrujado la mano hasta quebrarle todos los huesos de la misma.

Pero ¿por qué ese androide estaba metido en un negocio tan turbio como lo era la prostitución si era un divergente? 

Escuchó de pronto la risa burlona del propio Mike, quien los había estado observando en todo momento.

―Richard es un buen chico, tal y como lo es el resto de su serie ―dijo Mike finalmente.

Recabando información, Gavin sabía que antes de la Revolución los androides del modelo PL600 se utilizaban más para trabajar en burdeles que servir de niñeras a pesar de que esta última fuese su única y principal función, además de ayudar con las tareas del hogar. Incluso, muchos de los PL600 que fueron destinados a trabajar como asistentes domésticos terminaron siendo tratados como objetos sexuales por sus propietarios. Cyberlife ofrecía a sus clientes un pack para convertir a su androide doméstico en un entretenimiento sexual.

―Dicen que los PL600 fueron los primeros en convertirse en divergentes, ¿lo sabías?

Gavin arrugó la frente y levantó las cejas. 

―No, no lo sabía.

Mike asintió con un lento abrir y cerrar de párpados en tanto que vaciaba su copa de whiskey.

―Bueno, pues Richard es un auténtico PL600. Un clásico. ―Mike parecía estar describiendo más bien a un coche que a un androide, en opinión de Gavin, que lo escuchaba sin interrumpirle―. No es uno de esos modelos posteriores que lo intentan imitar.

Gavin recordó que aquellos modelos de androide más vendidos posteriormente eran reelanzados con mejoras, pero manteniendo intacto el aspecto físico de su antecesor. Por ejemplo,  había uno de los tantos modelos masculinos de la serie BL100 que imitaba el físico del PL600 debido a la fama que tuvo en su momento. 

El modelo BL100 fue el primer (y último) modelo androide que funcionaba para servir como pareja de hecho, capaz de satisfacer las necesidades sexuales y, sobre todo, las emocionales de sus compradores. Los hechos acontecidos en el Eden Club durante la Revolución hicieron que Gavin recordase cómo también el aspecto físico del modelo femenino WR400, conocido por el nombre de 'Tracy' fuera tomado para el modelo femenino de la serie BL100.

―¿Es un divergente?

―Por supuesto que lo es. Richard es un divergente ―le aseguró Mike mientras que Richard lo miraba fijamente aunque sin decir nada al respecto―. Él está aquí porque quiere. Es su trabajo. Uno que hace bien y con el que se gana el sueldo.

Mike se terminó su copa de un trago y añadió:

―Volviendo a lo que nos interesa, Richard viene completamente 'equipado', si sabes a lo que me refiero, Fred.

Gavin alzó las cejas.

Ante esta declaración, Gavin se mordió la lengua. Puede que ese androide estuviera allí por voluntad propia, pero que en ese bar se traficase con sexo a modo de negocio tapadera se alejaba de los límites de toda la legalidad.

En cuanto pudiera escabullirse y salir de allí, tendría que notificar la situación y pasarle la investigación al teniente Anderson y a  la Tostadora800 porque esto tenía que ver más con el área de protección androide que con la de narcóticos.

No obstante, Gavin mantenía la esperanza de que allí dentro también se traficara con hielo rojo. Sólo tenía que fijarse en algunas personas que bailaban en la pista; sudaban a chorros, con los rostros humedecidos con perlas de sudor, que se volvían brillantes con las luces. Muchas bailoteaban con los ojos entrecerrados y, de vez en cuando, respiraban con ansiedad, como si quisieran todo el oxígeno que había en la sala, o les temblaba la mandíbula. Estos eran efectos claros de consumo de drogas. Éxtasis, ketamina o hielo rojo. Estaba seguro de ello.

Tenía que ser un poco más paciente si quería averiguar alguna prueba. La corazonada estaba ahí y no la iba a dejar pasar.

Los tres quedaron allí plantados sin decir nada durante casi el minuto. La barra estaba tranquila en aquel momento, pero la música los envolvía así como el bullicio de la gente que bailaba frenéticamente a unos metros más allá.

Mike, quien parecía hábil en cuestiones sociales, rompió el silencio. Dio algunos golpecitos amistosos en el hombro de Gavin usando el brazo biónico.

―Veo que eres un tipo pacífico con el que se puede negociar. Así que te dejaré con Richard ―le dijo, esgrimiendo una fea sonrisa―. Él te dirá los precios y tú irás decidiendo. Cuando todo esté acordado, búscame. Estaré por aquí.

Gavin asintió aunque por dentro comenzó a sentirse ansioso. No pensaba follar con un puto androide. Mike se despidió de él mientras que Richard se mantenía firme e inexpresivo cual estatua.

―¿Quieres que pida otra cerveza primero? ―preguntó el androide en cuanto estuvieron solos. Su mirada azul cielo estaba clavada en él, sin pestañear siquiera―. Es lo que estabas bebiendo, ¿no?

―Sí, pero no necesito beber más ―le respondió enviándole una mirada incómoda. Maldijo para sí por verse metido en aquel lío. Tenía que asegurarse de que allí dentro vendían drogas y luego buscar cómo largarse sin llamar la atención―. Casi que preferiría algo más fuerte para animarme.

Richard asintió. El androide había captado al vuelo su conjetura.

―Acompáñame, Fred.

Richard empezó a caminar entre la gente y Gavin lo siguió. Fueron al servicio y el PL600 hizo un ademán con la cabeza para que se metiera con él en uno desocupado. Dentro no parecía haber nadie. Al fondo, tres urinarios, y a la derecha de los mismos, cuatro retretes con puertas cortadas por debajo. 

El androide echó un breve vistazo a su alrededor, como si con sus capacidades sobrehumanas pudiera comprobar realmente que no había nadie más que ellos.

Gavin retrocedió, en respuesta. Llevó una mano a su cabello, que sintió revuelto y grasiento, y tiró de él hacia atrás. Ahora que había comprobado que allí se traficaba con hielo rojo, tenía que buscar la forma de largarse de allí cuanto antes. 

―Creo que me lo he pensado mejor ―se aventuró a decir, poniendo un tono de voz serio―. No me apetece hacer esto. Así que...

Richard alzó levemente una mano para interrumpirle. Quedó un silencio mantenido por ambos. La música sonaba amortiguada desde allí, resultando mucho menos molesta. Finalmente, el androide sonrió sin mostrar los dientes. Fue una sonrisa divertida, pero carente de cualquier tipo de ingenuidad. La esbozó de manera espontánea, demasiado humana para el gusto de Gavin.

―No me hagas perder el tiempo con estúpidos juegos, Fred.

Richard se acercó a paso tranquilo pero autoritario hasta Gavin (¡quién lo diría de este modelo!) y tiró de él por el brazo. El androide lo metió con él en uno de los retretes con puertas.

En ese momento, ante tal cercanía dentro de aquel cubículo, Gavin pudo comprobar que el PL600 era de su misma altura.

Cyberlife tendía a crear androides masculinos a partir del estandarizado metro ochenta de altura. Con el PL600, Cyberlife hizo una maldita excepción; una que Gavin no supo buscar respuesta hasta ahora: un chico rubio, de metro setenta y apariencia dulce y frágil, capaz de hacer todo lo que le pidas.

Pero como el resto de androides, el PL600 poseía también una fuerza brutal que Gavin estaba experimentando en ese instante. Le era imposible zafar su brazo de la firme mano de este. Recordó la paliza que le había dado Connor y, por tanto, sabía que no era buena idea responder violentamente. 

Connor pudo haber sido benevolente y no haberlo matado cuando tuvo oportunidad, pero no podría fiarse de este androide que tenía ante él.

Cuando Richard lo soltó, poniéndose de obstáculo entre Gavin y la puerta del retrete, sacó de sus bolsillos dos tarjetas de crédito y una pequeña bolsita para hacerse unas rayas. Pero lo que extrajo de la bolsita no tenía pinta de ser cocaína, sino unos polvos cristalizados de color rojizo oscuro, semejante a la sangre, que dispuso sobre una de las tarjetas.

De pronto, escucharon que alguien entró y se dispuso a mear en uno de los urinarios.

Ante la estupefacta mirada de Gavin, Richard hizo con suma tranquilidad y soltura una raya. En silencio. Luego le ofreció un dólar enrollado como un tubito, el cual Gavin tomó. Ambos escucharon la cisterna del urinario y cómo el tipo que estaba en el baño  se iba por donde había venido, quedando de nuevo los dos a solas.

―Te saldrá quince, pero te lo dejaré en diez ―añadió el androide.

―¿Qué es? ―preguntó Gavin. Sabía lo que era, por supuesto, pero necesitaba corroborarlo para que le pudiera servir de prueba.

El androide alzó una de sus ojos y lo observó con un gesto de incredulidad, también demasiado humano para su gusto, como uno de esos que vienen a significar "¿te estás riendo de mí o qué?, ¿en serio me estás preguntando eso, gilipollas?".

―Es hielo rojo, Fred. Pulverizado. Si lo esnifas, el efecto es más eficaz y rápido que fumarlo. ―El androide había acercado aún más la tarjeta con la raya preparada para que de una vez se la esnifara y dejara Gavin de hacer el idiota―. Tómatelo, confía en mí. Te he preparado una dosis pequeña ―dijo mientras que parpadeaba un sinfín de veces agitando sus pestañas rubias, casi invisibles. A Gavin se le antojó dicho gesto al batir nervioso e irregular de las alas de una mariposa.

Se vio obligado a meterse la raya sin pensar más en ello y bajo la atenta mirada azul de Richard, inhalando hasta que la nariz le raspara. Lo hizo con los ojos cerrados, como si fuera un niño pequeño al que lo están obligando a tomarse una medicina amarga para la tos y los mocos con la promesa de que se sentirá mejor. El polvo bajó por su garganta como un raro vapor que lo calentó por unos segundos hasta que desapareció dicha sensación.

Richard le sonrió.

―Nunca has tomado hielo rojo.

―He probado otras cosas, pero no hielo rojo. Además, hace mucho tiempo que no meto mierda en el cuerpo. ―Gavin optó por decir la verdad.

―¿Cómo qué cosas?

―¿Acaso te importa?

Richard asintió, parpadeando irregularmente durante unos segundos. Frunció los labios acto seguido, que quedaron humedecidos con una sustancia semejante a la saliva. Hasta los ingenieros frikis de Cyberlife habían equipado a los androides con saliva y lagrimales cuya funcionalidad era nula, salvo para dotarlos de falsa humanidad.

Puta curiosidad androide. Gavin no soportaba que fuesen unas malditas máquinas insistentes. Odiaba que imitaran la natural curiosidad del ser humano puesto que estaba claro que no la sentían. En ellos, no había esa necesidad. Cyberlife les había programado así para conectar con las personas, hacerlas importantes, darles un valor.

¿Qué humano no desearía sentirse objeto de preocupación y aprecio aunque en el fondo sea una gran mentira?

Dios. Y, para colmo, estos modelos domésticos tenían el tono de voz perfecto, la mirada y los gestos idóneos con los que empatizar rápido. Este era uno de sus principales objetivos.

Incluso, el maldito Connor también contaba con características típicas de los modelos domésticos: demostrar afecto e interés para ganarse la confianza de un humano y, con ello, conseguir su aprobación. Que un peso pesado, antiguamente proclamado partidario antiandroide, como el teniente Anderson, aceptara finalmente a un androide como compañero y lo viera como un igual, había sido toda una revelación, un puto anatema. No había nadie del DPD que se hubiera imaginado este cambio drástico de opinión. Gavin el que menos. Gavin vio venir este cambio desde el momento en que Hank le apuntó con la pistola en la sala de interrogatorios para proteger a Connor de su propia arma.

―He probado lo típico. ―Finalmente decidió responder al PL600, quien había permanecido en silencio sin interrumpir su cadena de pensamientos―. Menos las drogas duras.

―Qué encantador, Fred. Si hubiera sabido que esta era tu primera vez, hubiera sido más cuidadoso y atento contigo.

Gavin escuchó perplejo la ironía en boca del androide. 

Richard, por su parte, esgrimió una sonrisa burlona, pero hermosa, diseñada para atraer a la gente, para complacer. 

Tal vez los androides domésticos no fuera construidos como sexdroids, pero de alguna manera todavía fueron creados para encandilar.

―Así que te gusta burlarte y ser un listillo hijo de puta.

―Disculpa. Pensé que te gustaría que te tratara así. ―La sonrisa divertida del androide dejó entrever durante segundos una hilera perfecta de dientes.

Después de decirle aquello, Richard se elaboró y tomó su ración de hielo rojo. Su desordenado fleco rubio tapó brevemente sus ojos al inclinarse hacia delante para esnifar. Esta actitud sorprendió a Gavin. 

―¿Por qué has hecho eso?

―¿El qué? 

―Meterte una raya. No pensé que los androides podrían ser unos yonkis potenciales...

Richard esbozó esta vez una media sonrisa.

―El efecto del hielo rojo también altera mi sistema cognitivo.

Gavin rió con ganas esta vez cruzándose de brazos. 

―¿Lo haces porque te hace sentir más humano? Oh, tenemos aquí un androide rebelde. Seguro que vives como un okupa y escuchas temas de Nirvana.

 ―Sí, y de vez en cuando también me tiro a tu madre. Ya sabes, para sentirme vivo.

Aquella burla por parte del PL600, tan natural y espontánea,  y burda al mismo tiempo, sonsacó sin querer una sonrisa a Gavin, la cual no pasó desapercibida para Richard. Al menos, este androide no se comportaba respetuosamente todo el tiempo como lo hacía Connor o la gran mayoría de androides con los que se topaba. Le pareció hasta divertido conocer un androide malhablado. 

Richard volvió a hablar:

 ―Primera regla que debes aprender sobre esto del hielo rojo, Fred. Cuando te colocas con esta mierda, debes olvidar que te lo has tomado. Así no te comes la cabeza y no impides que te haga efecto.

―Sé las nociones básicas, así que te las ahorras conmigo.

―Pues estás dando la impresión de que es todo lo contrario.

Richard sonrió de nuevo como si realmente disfrutara sacándolo de quicio.

Hasta las drogas, que se suponen un símbolo de lo prohibido, tenían su protocolo, sus normas. Como cuando en una reunión se fuman porros y es inadmisible que pidas uno. Tienes que esperar a que te lo pasen. 

Gavin no había mentido cuando le dijo al androide que nunca antes había probado hielo rojo, pero sí otras drogas durante su juventud sin llegar a engancharse ni nada por el estilo. Incluso, fue mucho antes de que finalmente sentara la cabeza y se alistara en la Academia de Policía de Detroit.

Gavin se había criado con las normas de la calle, como la mayoría de los niños de familias desestructuradas que proliferaban en los barrios suburbiales de Detroit. Gavin supo primero qué era la droga antes que saber a dividir o multiplicar. Su adolescencia empezó demasiado pronto, a los once años, uniéndose a una típica banda juvenil dedicada al trapicheo, a darse de hostias con otros chicos de otras bandas, a fumar marihuana, tomar speed o esnifar cola.

Hasta que un día, teniendo Gavin dieciséis años, fue pillado trapicheando con pastillas por la policía y metido en un coche patrulla. Y..., ¡ _wow_!, puede que pasen los años y que justo en aquel momento comenzara a sentir el hormigueo incesante del hielo rojo fundirse en sus recuerdos, pero Gavin aún rememoraba nítidamente en su cabeza  la impresión que le causó al entrar por primera vez en el DPD.

Los amplios espacios, la luz natural entrando de lleno por amplios ventanales cristalizados, el ambiente en sí lo cautivó. Dicha fascinación explotó de lleno e hinchó el espíritu del joven Gavin Reed cuando fue un detective en concreto quien estuvo hablando con él para intentar concienciarlo en dejar aquel mundillo de las bandas a un lado.

Un hombre jodidamente alto y robusto, rubio y de ojos azules, pelo ondulado y mandíbula fuerte. Una especie de hombre hecho para la aventura, fuerte, atractivo; esa clase de tipo que con solo ponerte una mano en el hombro pudiese conocerte y entenderte sin ejercer ningún tipo de esfuerzo.

Cuando el detective Anderson, del área de narcóticos, el famoso detective más condecorado y respetado de todo el puto DPD, tocó amistosamente el hombro de un pandillero y testarudo Reed, le hizo entender que estaba desperdiciando la oportunidad de tener un futuro mejor.

Con el tiempo, Gavin fue comprendiendo que convertirse en policía parecía ser el camino correcto. Tenía que serlo. Deseó convertirse en un policía; no uno del montón, sino uno de los mejores. Le motivaba poder ayudar a jóvenes que, como él, podrían joderse la vida si seguían metidos en el mundo de las drogas.

De hecho, actualmente ocupaba el que fue el antiguo puesto de Hank Anderson. Detective Primero en el área de narcóticos del DPD.

Ahora bien, jamás admitiría algo así al teniente Anderson: que fue uno de los alicientes de Gavin a que se metiera en el cuerpo de policía, y que la charla que tuvo con él consiguió producirle un importante efecto, casi como una katarsis. Y, menos aún, Gavin le admitiría a Anderson en la vida que se hizo varias pajas a su nombre después de aquella charla.

Gavin no pudo evitar reír ante este pensamiento y por la situación irreal que estaba viviendo, con aquel androide hermoso que lo miraba con curiosidad ante dicha reacción, situado a pocos centímetros de él, compartiendo ambos aquel espacio irrisorio.

Mientras pensaba en aquello, notó que estaba sudando a mares, océanos de sales minerales.

Miró al androide y se sorprendió al notar que no podía dejar de sonreír.

Estaba claro, tenía mala suerte. No podía acabar la noche peor.

―Oye, tú,  _ojitos_  ―dijo Gavin, presionando su dedo índice el pecho del androide. Quería largarse de ahí y no sabía cómo―, quiero decirte algo antes de que el hielo rojo me haga efecto porque no quiero que pienses que lo digo porque estoy colocado. Me importa una mierda los androides y lo que cojones hagáis siendo divergentes , pero no creo que estés aquí por gusto. 

―Estoy aquí porque es mi decisión. ¿Cuál es el problema? ―preguntó Richard, que ladeó el rostro imitando el típico gesto humano de sentir curiosidad―. Es mi trabajo y gano dinero. Hay humanos que se dedican a esto y no se les cuestiona tanto.

―Que no, no me lo creo. Es imposible que te dediques a esta mierda siendo un divergente de mierda. ¿Es que no te gusta estar con tus amiguitos de Jericho?

―Estoy aquí para chupártela y no para hablar de mí.

―¿Cómo?

―He dicho que estoy aquí para...

―¡Me cago en la puta! ¡Cállate! Como digas eso de nuevo lo que te vas a comer es mi puño ―lo interrumpió. Hacía tiempo que alguien tenía esas intenciones tan directas con él.

―Gavin, solo hago mi trabajo. De la misma manera que estás tú aquí para hacer el tuyo.

Pasaron unos segundos que parecieron durar largos minutos. El androide había dicho su verdadero nombre.

Gavin se quedó sin habla, con el corazón en un puño, impactado al ver que aquel androide sabía más de lo que aparentaba. 

Y, lo peor, ¿cómo era esto posible?

Un sudor frío le recorrió la piel y el pánico lo paralizó durante una fracción de segundo, suficiente tiempo para que el PL600 se acercase más a él y volviese a hablar.

―Mike sospechará si te dejo salir ahora. Desconfía de ti desde que pusiste un pie en este local. Él no sabe quién eres, pero no dudará en meterte una bala en la cabeza si sales de The Venue por las malas. ―Richard elaboró después una premeditada pausa y añadió en un tono de voz suave―: Por eso me pidió que te atendiera, para ver si eras un cliente o no. Está en ti salir de aquí de una sola pieza o metido a trocitos en una bolsa de basura.

Gavin desoyó al androide y lo gritó enfurecido en tanto que intentaba abalanzarse para atacarlo. Su corazón seguía latiendo a mil por hora, efecto aumentado por el hielo rojo. 

―¡Suéltame, joder! ―gritó una de las tantas veces, usando los puños para zafarse del androide que aún lo tenía inmovilizado sujetándolo por los antebrazos.

―Deja de gritar de una vez.

―¡Te digo que me sueltes ahora!

Rápida y eficazmente, el androide lo empujó hasta que Gavin diera de espaldas contra la puerta en tanto que aumentaba la fuerza de su agarre. 

El androide rubio lo manejaba como si fuera una simple marioneta.

El forcejeo terminó con un Gavin que quedó inmóvil jadeando y transpirando copiosamente. Pasaron unos segundos en los que ambos quedaron en silencio, observándose.

―Esto es lo que vamos a hacer ―dijo Richard, de pronto, susurrando―. Esperaremos aquí tranquilos un par de minutos y luego te acompañaré hasta la entrada. Posiblemente Mike nos seguirá y hablará con nosotros para cerciorarse de que no eres un policía vestido de paisano. Viéndote colocado, estoy seguro de que no desconfiará de ti. Intentaré por mi parte que él solo te vea como un cliente más.

―¿Vas a dejarme ir así?, ¿por las buenas? ―preguntó Gavin, amenazante. Luego rio con ganas, aturdido por el hielo rojo y por todo lo que le estaba pasando―. Te recuerdo que esto se llenará de polis una vez salga por esa puerta. Y ya no puedes ampararte con que eres un androide. Ahora las leyes también van para vosotros. Por venta ilícita de hielo rojo y tráfico sexual te puede caer un buen par de años encerrado en la trena.

―No lo harás.

―¡Por supuesto que no! ―ironizó Gavin.

Richard lo miró esta vez con ojos acusadores.

―No, no lo harás ―murmuró el androide―. Me la debes.

―No te debo ni una mierda, ¿me oyes? ¿Cómo sabes...?

―¿Que cómo sé quién eres? ―Richard se adelantó a su pregunta―. Si te respondiera a eso posiblemente no me creerías. Segunda regla cuando tomes hielo rojo: debes calmarte o tendrás un mal viaje. 

―Que te jodan a ti y a tus putas reglas. Vendré cuando menos te lo esperes y meteré tu culo metálico entre rejas junto con tu chulo.

De repente, Gavin tenía unas ganas locas de golpear al androide y, al mismo tiempo, de tocarlo y pasar la yema de sus dedos por ese flequillo rubio suave y limpio a diferencia del suyo. El hielo rojo iba subiendo y su respiración se complicaba con el paso de los segundos. Era imposible que él abarcara la enorme ola que se estaba gestando en sus entrañas, y se escapaba por la punta de sus extremidades y por su cabeza, como si hubiera roto contra un enorme acantilado, en una explosión que lo embargaba y que volvía a empezar con cada respiración.

Tampoco le hacía nada bien aquella situación: ¿cómo podía confiar en aquel androide?, ¿cómo sabía este quién era? No tenía muy claro los motivos, pero al parecer, Richard estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo y Gavin, con el agua llegándole hasta el cuello, tuvo que sopesar a regañadientes esta oferta si quería salir vivo de allí.

 

-


End file.
